dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XBaMPrincess/Efficient farming of Leaderboard Event Points
Hello all, and welcome to my mini blog dedicated to tackling the '''terrible global Leaderboard Event! You've come to the right place if you are keen on acquirring more event points faster, and more efficiently without (hopefully) spending a single gold to meet your milestone goals! This guide aims to allow regular players to cope better in this horribly imbalanced event with hopes of delivering what YOU personally want to get from the respective events. For those uncertain or unclear about what the Leaderboard Event is, feel free to click here. (Don't worry, you will not be redirected :3) The Leaderboard Event is a savage beast to the unknowing player's poor wallets, as '''this single event by far opens up the most opportunity for one to spend gold on, whether deliberate on not. I will emphasize on this again, and this guide aims for players like ourselves to get what WE want out of the event without hopefully spending a dime. So please be careful not to misclick on something you don't intend to purchase, alright? :S EDITOR'S NOTE:' This blog is writen based on my what I have learnt, experienced or read on very first Leaderboard Event. Because of this, the details below may not apply to future events. However, I will assure you that I will edit this blog as often as I can, only if edits are necessary. Until then, enjoy! <3 ''DISCLAIMER ALERT! As everyone has different expectations from this tourny, I would like to clearly state again that this guide will bear much light to people hoping to reach the fixed milestone prizes; but the player's expected result WILL vary for those who plans to win the event-exclusive dragon, let alone to best the competition within the event. '' '''''ONE LAST THING BEFORE WE BEGIN! This guide will also constantly undergo changes to meet the different standards/methods of acquiring points for every event. In this case, I will be addressing the soon-to-come "Motherly Love" Leaderboard Event due to be released on the 3rd of May, 10.30a.m. Pacific Time. ---- AND NOW, WE BEGIN THE GUIDE! ---- This guide will be divided into three subcatagories; the first being''' 1) Pre-Event Preparations', '''2) Effectively Earning Points During the On-Going Event,' and finally, 3) Other Misc. Tips. Bear with me for I have to admit, the presentation of this guide is somewhat messy, but we'll start the guide by addressing the... 1) Pre-Event Preparations! '' (..yayy?)'' I will finally begin the guide by addressing the 'preparations' players can make to smoothen the event transition. You can opt to have: *At least 2 nests, * A bunch of baby/juvenile dragons, and * A decent stockpile of Food before the event begins. In fact, you should stock now, if possible! The amount of nests available in your isle is a big determining factor to your success; aside from the random people you are grouped with in the event. I am also stating the last two options out because the "Motherly Love" Leaderboard Event allows us to obtain points from evolving your dragons, 'contrary from the previous Leaderboard event. Why just stock on Baby/Juvenile dragons, though? Well, it's mainly because they have a much lower feeding costs than Adults/Epic, and you will want to be constantly popping dragons in for evolution to maximize the amount of points you get out of evolving ''WHILE trying to save on food costs. Feel free to evolve whatever dragon you want if you can afford it though! But ''please avoid evolving dragons NOW if you lack food to continuously evolve your dragons throughout the event period LATER. That's really just about it for preparing for the pre-event, so what about it when the event is up and running? Get ready! It's getting a little messy to... '''2) Effectively earning points during the event! ''(YAYY!) ''Now, I'll admit this in advance. This will be slightly mumble-jumbled as there are many ways to do this effectively. But I will do my best to explain the best I can! There are many ways to earn event points in this event, but the most reliable and perhaps, best way to do so is by hatching eggs. Therefore, for the large majority of this subtopic,' I will focus on effectively earning as much points from breeding and hatching as possible.' Just a reminder though.. the number of nests available to your isle for use is very important for this to be successful. It is also exceedingly important to come by and place/hatch said eggs when they are ready, so you may find yourself using a timer to prevent yourself from unattending your nest a little too long! <---Editor's guilty of never doing this :D Anyways, this isn't just about placing random eggs bindly to every available nest. There are two cost-efficient breeding combos that can allow you to benefit for bonus points. Bonus points are crucial to raking in points without the help of boosts or gold splunging. (Don't know what are these bonus points? Or how to get it? Click here.) The combos are listed here: *'Dino x Dino Combo:' My personal favourite combo. Chucking these two together gives you only 6 outcomes; 2 of which are 10s Fire Dragon eggs and 20s Forest Dragon eggs. The other four? 2 Rares and 2 Super Rares, all of which takes 12 hours to breed and hatch. A good combo for players that check back on their isle regularly. *'Forest x Diamond or Quetzal x Diamond Combo'. Another great combo for those who wants the most event points out of breeding and hatching without much activity or checking back on the isles. The only 'fails' that you get from these combos are the Forest Dragon eggs. The rewards are either the 32hour Quetzal Dragon or the 40hour Infinity Dragon respectively. Do note that it will take time to continuously breed the same combo to land your Ultra Rares though! ''P.S. I did not include the Fire x Diamond and Crusader x Diamond combos because the Forest/Quetzal x Diamond combo allows you to achieve your 40 bonus points from hatching your Ultra Rares '''SOONER' than the Fire/Crusader x Diamond combo by a 12 hour margin. THAT is a lot of time wasted!'' If you are doing all these but still have empty nests, this is when you can actually start dumping your random dragons into the spare nests. Remember, you have a decent variety and choices to either dump Water (12h), Air(2h), Light(9h), Olympus(7h), and other poor dragons stuck in your infinite storage onto your spare nests. Take account the remaining amount of time breeding ends as well as the amount of time these eggs hatch! You do not get bonus points from Unbreedable or Common Dragons, however. Aside from all these breeding and hatching hectic chaos, players can also opt to earn points from questing or the exclusive Spin-to-Win Wheel for the Leaderboard Event. My only advice for these situation here however is a crummy one; set a timer whenever you want to get back to the quests or wheel as soon as possible. Admittedly, that advice is the only advice I'm not keen on doing as I write this guide... ahahahaaa. For iOS players, there are good news to obtaining more points (and an unfair advantage to the Andriod players).. but you can also get points from breeding and hatching on your Arctic Isle. This may be an unintended bug, but'' ''I have confirmed that you can do this for the "Motherly Love" Leaderboard Event.'' (Hey TL, I am an iOS user and this.. 'feature' benefits me, but this isn't fair to the Andriod users okay? Please straighten this out somehow.)'' ...And I think that's it for the major part! It's now time for...! 3) Other misc. tips! ''(YAYYY :D)'' *You can choose to delay hatching/complete breeding/complete evolution until the very event is released. It's free starting points once you click on all of them! *'**'If you plan to spend some gold in the end, it is worth spending gold on ONLY the extra breeding roost (100gold) or 1.5x point booster for an hour (7gold), of which the benefits of the 1.5x point booster is best reaped when many points-earning tasks are due to be collected. Use this same basis as well if you do indeed plan to use the 2x point booster (30gold, lasts 2 hours) to get the most points out of the situation. *Any boosts will not affect the amount of points you may get from the exclusive Spin-to-Win wheel or points from the milestones you achieve, but it will affect the points obtained from everything else including Questing (Questing for event points is however, removed from the "Motherly Love" Leaderboard Event. *Essentially, using a timer for every task that rewards event points is a good idea. (Am still guilty of never doing this though!) *'**'Contrary to the previous Leaderboard Event,'' purchasing the decoration that rewards you with event points is gold-efficient, and frankly pretty OP. The purchase will allow the player to receive MORE event points than it is otherwise impossible to get without 'farming' for Ultra Rares with short breeding times (something along the lines of Mercury Dragon Stimulator 2.0... this decoration is so OP, the only breedable combo that can beat this efficiency somehow is somewhere along the lines of multiple Mercury Eggs being set out periodically every 4.5hours. YEAH.). 'Best/Worst off all (all depending on your position, especially if you are keen on getting the Mama Dragon!), is that you can buy multiples of these decorations.' Honestly, I know I sound very terrible, but you technically don't even need to 'try' to outrank your competition if you just resort to this. Just more proof that TL is just getting dirtier and dirtier than they already are... '** = Personal Opinion (Please don't chew me :<)''' ---- This shall conclude the guide for now, everyone! And do drop feedbacks/personal opinions if you like. Have a good day, and good luck breeding in DS! Category:Blog posts